


찌질아!

by hwnghynjn



Series: who do you think you're selling your drugs to? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot of swearing!!, but here, idk how or why, meanie as lit students bc i actually love the subject, meanie because im trash, ranges from slightly to pretty dysfunctional, the weirdest/best ideas come to me in the stupidest times, this came to me during dinner, uh svt but roughened up, whole thing in lowercase bc i wanted to try it out, yeah pls enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/pseuds/hwnghynjn
Summary: mingyu is trying to make his feelings known. wonwoo doesn't know what to do about that, and then he does.





	찌질아!

**Author's Note:**

> title is from un haeng il chi, or 言行一致 if you read mandarin :) so i thought of making this one long story but i split it up into oneshots based on ships. please enjoy this meanie one! it's super rushed because i literally gave myself like, two hours to word vomit. 
> 
> there's smut somewhere in the middle, so yeah. 
> 
> more editing to come soon!

"anyway, dorian grey- absolute masterpiece. virginia woolf is overrated as hell."

the dark haired, slant-eyed literature student closed his book with a snap as he delivered his statement. his thin round wire-framed glasses perched on the end of his straight nose and which only seemed to accentuate the sharp cut of his cheekbones and the angles of his jawline.

"overrated, but not for no reason." the boy opposite him replied, his arms behind his head as he rested against the library wall. " 'all gold, flowing.' beat that, oscar wilde."

the other's eyes widened in mock horror. "take that back, you asshole; you only quoted the most cliche'd saying ever."

"it's cliche for a reason. she's fantastic. so much emotion," here the tall, golden-skinned boy put a hand to his heart in pretend-heartbreak, "and so much to understand."

"not as much as tiger in the menagerie."

"oh yeah, but tiger in the menagerie was fucking bullshit," he says.

-

later that day, wonwoo is stretched out on mingyu's bed, his head against his legs, asleep with walt whitman's _leaves of grass_ on his face.

silently, mingyu reaches over to pick it up and carefully digests the contents.

" _i celebrate myself, and sing myself,_ _and what i assume you shall assume,_ _"_

wonwoo sleeps, and his glasses- which he still keeps on while sleeping, no matter how many times mingyu has reminded him not to- are slipping down the bridge of his nose as he shifts into mingyu's lap, and rolls off onto the mattress.

_" _for every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you."__

mingyu's grown used to the elder falling asleep often, especially after reading- despite his love for books and other forms of literature, he still gets worn out after twelve hours of reading the same four passages over and over again- like any other human being.

_"houses and rooms are full of perfumes, the shelves are crowded with perfumes,"_

except wonwoo wasn't just any other human being. his mind reached places no other had ever even marked on their maps; his words were the torch lighting the way.

_"i breathe the fragrance myself and know it and like it, the distillation would intoxicate me also-"_

mingyu has stared at wonwoo more than once, trying to figure out how exactly his mind managed to store so much beauty. how his hands translated that so well. 

_"-but i shall not let it.“_

he catches himself staring at the gentle whisper of lashes against the gentle curve of wonwoo's cheek as his eyelids flutter in his sleep. he turns away, focusing on the book instead.

_"the atmosphere is not a perfume, it has no taste of the distillation, it is odorless,"_

it's not like the thought hasn't crossed mingyu's mind, more than once- tens, hundreds of times, ever since he saw the elder immersed in a book in the library five years ago, his then bulky glasses slipping down his less defined nose at fifteen.

_"it is for my mouth forever, i am in love with it."_

he leans down, trying his best not to move the other as he slowly presses his open lips against the sleeping boy's.

gently, like he's tasting him for the first time.

 _strange._ it's as sweet as he imagined.

-

"you kissed me? in my sleep?" wonwoo says, something akin to disbelief and irritation tainting his voice.

mingyu leans against the refrigerator in his kitchen and nods. 

 _he's shameless,_ wonwoo notes, angrily, his gaze tinged with annoyance.

"what made you think that would be a good idea at all?"

"wonwoo, you've been leading me on for the past five years."

"i-" he stutters, unbelieving that mingyu could even think to utter that. 

"what, you weren't leading me on?" mingyu says, a smirk pulling his lips upward as he stepped closer toward wonwoo, who stands his ground.

"actually, no, i wasn't, and i'm sorry if anything i did made you feel that way-"

"yeah, no. it's just me. sorry for being a fucking idiot," mingyu says, returning to his position, further from wonwoo.

"you know what? i'm not sorry." wonwoo says, his anger causing his voice to deepen further, his annoyed glare switching, wth a subtle shift in the tilt of his eyebrows and heaviness of his eyelids, to one of anger.

"don't be, then. it's better to have nothing then dream of it and never reach the goal, ever." mingyu looks up at wonwoo, disappointment tinging his features, and wonwoo feels another twinge of rage.

"fuck you, kim mingyu," he says loudly as he slams the apartment door behind him.

because of the shitty soundproofing, he just manages to hear mingyu shout back.

"no, you won't."

-

it happens at a classmate's party.

seungcheol texts both of them to come over for an impromptu end-of-exams party at his place, and the two of them, both extremely tired of staring at the same passages over and over again, agree to go.

wonwoo sees mingyu at around midnight, sitting on the stairwell, looking bored, and there's something about the look on his face that's enough to tick wonwoo, who's had a bit to drink, off.

"looking lonely, gyu." wonwoo says as he sits beside mingyu, who turns to look at him with a glint of something wonwoo can't decipher in his eyes.

"fuck do you want, wonwoo?" he says, tiredly, and also a little annoyed, and the concoction of that and the guts that wonwoo has found in between his fourth and sixth beer is enough to make wonwoo lean into mingyu and he says,

"you."

and with that, mingyu grabs the back of wonwoo's shirt as they both crash into each other's hungrily waiting lips, fumbling, making their way up the stairs and into the bathroom- not the most glamorous, but at least it's clean and empty.

and in the state they're both in, neither of them can wait further.

 _it wasn't supposed to turn out like this,_ wonwoo manages to think hazily through the cloud of mixed feelings- predominantly pleasure- and his train of thought is cut off by a loud moan from himself as mingyu bites down on his collarbone. 

his head nearly knocks against the cold ceramic of the bathtub but mingyu blocks it with one hand, cradling- which sounds like a too-gentle word for whatever the fuck they're getting into right now-the back of his head with one hand as they kiss messily, tasting the taint of alcohol on each other.

wonwoo doesn't really know how loud he's being, what with the heat of mingyu's skin on his and the overwhelming sensation of mingyu's lips all over his neck and chest, and they back up against one wall as wonwoo's arms clutch tightly around the taller's back, his lips hanging open, making incoherent noises.

there's so much passion and lust in the air it's stifling, and wonwoo suddenly feels the pinch of hot tears forming in his eyes, whether from the atmosphere or the pain, both physical and mental, or the pleasure- both physical and mental.

"shit,  _wonwoo,"_ mingyu breathes into the crook of wonwoo's neck.

he doesn't think he can form any words right now, so he just tightens his hold around mingyu's back.

when they're done, they lay there for awhile, wonwoo against mingyu as they sit up against the cold wall.

"so, uh-" mingyu starts, and wonwoo shushes him with a slap to his thigh.

"shh, i'm tired and my hips hurt like a bitch. you monster," he adds, and they both laugh.

"i'm sorry."

"no, i'm sorry, but can we deal with all this shit later after a shower and also maybe tomorrow morning? i kind of can't think straight."

mingyu stares at the elder, and his lips stretch into a slight grin, showing the tips of his pointed canines.

"sure."

they shower together, and wonwoo puts on mingyu's hoodie instead of his own, leaving mingyu with the t-shirt he wore underneath.

they fall asleep on seungcheol's sofa together, and when they wake up in the morning cheol is staring at them tiredly, his eyes half-open.

"next time, you decide to fuck in my bathroom, can you please contain it?"

mingyu only grins. 

"sorry."

-

in the afternoon, mingyu follows wonwoo back home after helping cheol clear up and getting wonwoo a drink of water.

"i guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

"no, you have a lot of explaining to do, kim mingyu; i have an excuse to rest my sore ass."

-

they read tiger in the menagerie together, wonwoo's head in mingyu's lap.

"how long exactly have you wanted to kiss me in my sleep?"

"uh, kiss you in general? at sixteen. kiss you in your sleep? kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision."

"you could've woken me up before doing it," wonwoo says offhandedly, highlighting the whole second stanza.

"what the fuck? wonwoo, you literally called me out for saying you were leading me on."

"yeah, because i was annoyed that you avoided the sexual tension when i was conscious, and acted on it when i was asleep. also i was frustrated because i didn't really know what we were and what we were doing."

"well, now that we both do, are we boyfriends?"

wonwoo pretended to think about it, enjoying mingyu's face as he grew nervous waiting for the elder's answer.

"yeah, sure," he says, flipping over to kiss mingyu, then pulling away just as mingyu's arms started to snake around his waist.

"what do you think "too flash, too blue" means?"

"anything to do with you." mingyu reads down to the sixth stanza. "i like 'if the menagerie could, it would say tiger.'"

"if i could, i would say 'i love you, kim mingyu, even though you can be a top-grade asshat.'" wonwoo laughs as mingyu presses him against the bed playfully, then lets him up after planting a kiss on his forehead.

"hey, whatever you are, be a good one."

"i still really hate this poem."

"fuck, who doesn't?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa so rushed so unedited i m sorry ,,, i hope you enjoy this first installment into whatever else bullshit my brain cooks up, also hope you enjoyed my first actual attempt at ? hinting at smut??? ok so dysfunctional meanie, my favourite, my love and life; i will try including darker stuff in future works bc that's how my brain works. ok thank for reading, ily all and pls comment if you have anything to say!


End file.
